Highschool Drama
by InuMirokuLover
Summary: The crew goes to an average High where they become friends with Naomi, Takai, and various others. OOC-ness. SanMir, InuKag, TakaiNaomi.
1. The Drama Begins

Highschool Drama  
  
Chapter 1- The Drama Begins-  
  
     Kikyou strode down the halls of the crowded highschool, with her posse of prissy clones behind her. Her knee-high leather Prada boots stopped infront of the lockers of the three girls she was looking for; Naomi, Kagome, and Sango. Naomi hadlong strait light brown hair that came up 5 inches past her shoulder.Sango had long wavy brown hair that came up to her shoulders, and Kagome had neck lenth blond hair.  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in? An overly primped rat!" Naomi remarked scathingly.  
  
       Kikyou shrieked in outrage as she triple-flipped her beach-bimbo-blonde hair. "Takes one to know one, rat!"  
  
       Sango just giggled, Naomi smirked, and Kagome said "That was the worst comeback ever, not to mention the oldest!"  
  
       Kikyou scoffed "You only wish you were as rich and glamorous as I am!" "Yeah! You wish!" Copied the prissy posse.  
  
       Just then, two very handsome boys, walked up to the growing catfight. One put his arm around Sango, and one put his arm around Kagome. "Girls, you just can't play nice can you? Is this little girl bothering you honey?" Hiten questioned Sango. "Was she trying to hurt you?" Manten asked Kagome.Manten had brown hair that he put in spikes and brown eyes, same with his brother Hiten.They were twins.   
  
       Kagome laughed, "No she's just being her regular bitchy self!"  
  
       Sango giggled lightly, "She's trying to be mean, but she's failing miserably! No one who crosses Naomi and Kagome wins, you should know that, Manten!"  
  
       "Ouch, that was harsh Sango, harsh, but true," Manten laughed, "but you want us to take care of this little problem?"  
  
       By this time Kikyou was just standing there in shock, flipping her hair. 'These poor-people know those two total hotties? How can this be?' "Hiten, Manten, how do you know these pieces of rubbish? Why don't you come with me and I'll show you what a real girl is like!"  
  
       "I don't think so, these here are fine examples of women, you on the other hand..." Hiten replied, "fall a little short of the mark."  
  
       Kikyou flips her hair and walks away angrily with her posse of prissy morons behind her. "Ha ha, that was good you guys, you always find some way to help us out, thanks!" Naomi said.  
  
       "Aw, it's nothing you haven't done for us before! We friends gotta stick together!" Said Hiten.  
  
"Well we better get to class, we don't want to upset Mr.Mack."Naomi said pushing the guys to class.  
  
We found our seats in the back by our little posse, Takai, Miroku, and InuYasha, the girls boyfriends.Takai was Naomi's boyfriend and Sango's brother.Miroku was Sango's boyfriend and InuYasha was Kagome's boyfriend. All the guys were in a great band together. They played at Club Bang every Mondays and Fridays, when the club was opened for teens under 18.  
  
"Well hello class."Mr.Mack said with enthusiasm. The whole class loved him, they thought he was the funniest teacher ever. Like when we were learning about diffusion, he took a big green sign that said poof and held it to his butt.  
  
"Well are we all going to Club Bang tonight?"asked a Sango  
  
"Well of course were going, were playing there tonight. You girls better come. Were doing all our new songs."Takai said  
  
"Well I'm going, and I want to have a dance with you, Colen." said and overly exicted Naomi.  
  
"Me to, i want a dance with you,Miroku."exclaimed Sango.  
  
"I'm not asking for one," said Kagome,"I better get one!"she said the line firm while staring at InuYasha.  
  
"And we'll dance with you too,Hiten and Manten."Naomi said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Hiten and Manten didn't mind not being danced with by the girls. They were sure a whole line of girls would be waiting just to dance with them, and the girls knew it too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Highshcool Drama  
  
chapter 2  
  
Later that night at Club Bang, the girls waited out side to enter. They could already hear the guys band playing. The sound was muffled, but there heads still moved with the sound.  
  
Naomi was wearing tight lowrise leather pants that showed off her tattoo of a japenesse symbol HOPE and a purple hultertop that showed off her middrift. Kagome was wearing a short lowrise jean skirt that showed off her tattoo of the sign LOVE and a green tubtop. Sango was wearing a a black dress that tied all the up the back to show off her tattoo of the sign DREAM.  
  
"I can't wait to get in there and show off our new dance moves!"Naomi said with glee.  
  
The girls have been practicing there dance moves every weekend and waiting to be able to show them off when the guys band played at the club.  
  
They finally they got in to the club and danced there way right up to the stage were the guys were setting up there acuepment.  
  
"Hey you sexy five!"Kagome shouted over the loud music that the DJ played.  
  
"Good, you foxy three!" InuYasha shouted back to them.  
  
We smiled back at them waiting for the music to begin. We danced our way back to the middle of the dance floor and started to sway with the beat of the music. All three of us linked in a line by holding on to each others hips. We started to move our hips with the music, going down together and up together all in unison, none of us leaving our eyes from the guys. We were making sure they were watching us the whole time.  
  
"Do you guys want anything to drink?"Sango asked starting to walk away from the rest of the group.  
  
"Ya, Diet Coke!"shouted Naomi and Kagome over the loud music.  
  
A couple minutes later Sango comes back with three cans of soda and hands them to her friends, who by then look like they needed the drinks badly. They made there way through the crowd to make it to the bar table. We all took some sips of our drinks and rested a bit. Two songs ended befor they realized the guys were making there way towards them.  
  
"Ready for the dance girls?"the guys asked together not even waiting for a reply, but taking there hand and dragging them to the dance floor.  
  
The strood lights were flashing and the girls look so good in in there outfits. Even the sparkles they put on looked good.  
  
Naomi worked her hands up Takai's strong arms until her fingers interlaced around his neck.Colen had blond hair that came up to his face and bright blue eyes. Takai moved his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, there faces so close there breathe was mingling with each others.  
  
"Having fun?"he asked in his most sexiest voice ever  
  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"I asked shocked at he questioned  
  
"You didn't seem to into the music."he said. Before I could hear anymore i but my lips on his. I pulled away and laid my head on his shoulder as we finished dancing.   
  
Meanwhile Miroku and Sango danced together holding on to each other so closed while they danced. They were together longer then any of us were, and they looked so cute together.  
  
The whole song Kagome and InuYasha just madeout while holding each other on the dance floor. Not even stoping when people ran into them.  
  
After the dance we all decided it was time to leave and go home. The guys went back to the stage and went back to there playing. All three of us were going to spend the night at Naomi's since her parents worked the next day and they would be alone.  
  
As we walked down the dark streets of downtown L.A we discussed how much fun we had tonight. When we reached Kagome's brothers car, we got in. Kagome didn't have her drivers license and either did the rest of us, her brother let her drive it when he was in town. She turned the engine on and we speed down the streets until we reached Naomi's house. We got out and headed up the walkway up to her house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Highschool drama  
  
chapter 3  
  
When we got inside the house it was fully pitch black. We stummbled our way up the stairs to Naomi's bedroom were we turned on her desk light.Naomi walked over and sat on her bed.  
  
"It looks like you were getting it on with InuYasha on the dance floor."Naomi teased Kagome  
  
"Well you weren't being all goodie goodie girl either"she said back  
  
"Cut it out you two,I would like to have a peaceful night sleep tonight.OK!"Sango firmly said back  
  
"Well,"Naomi and Kagome said back to her in a sarcastic tone  
  
Then someone through a rock at Naomi's bawkany.  
  
"What was that?"asked a nervous Sango."Is someone trying to break in.O dear god!"  
  
"I'm sure it was nothing,"Kagome said not to confedently,"it's probly just some animal."  
  
"I'm gonna check it out, are you guys gonna come or not?"Naomi questioned.  
  
She started to walk to the door coshusly.By the time she opened the door another rock was thrown from the ground and hit her in the breast.  
  
"Aww, that hurt like hell!"Naomi yelled to the floor were she noticed the guys were all standing there."I should have known it was you guys."  
  
"Sorry,"Jake said pledingly. Naomi ignored him,"What are u guys doing her?"  
  
"We missed you,and we have a surprise for you guys.Come on!" They wispered.  
  
"Well be right down."Naomi wispered back  
  
Naomi walked back inside shutting the door behind her."The guys want to take us somewhere for a suprise, now what can that be?"she smirked  
  
The girls ran down stairs to meet the guys at the door. "Well that took long enough."they teased.  
  
"Where we going anyways?"Sango asked shyly."It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you would it?"  
  
"I guess not, but still..."Kagome inturupted her"Well, are we going or not?"  
  
  
  
"Ya were going, just chill."Miroku said inoyed with her question.  
  
They all got in Takai's van,but the girls had to sit on a couple of the guys laps to fit. It seemed like they were driving for hours untill they finally stoped. Sango looked up to read the sign."The Hollywood Bowl!" she sheriked,"So cool!"  
  
"Not the Hollywood Bowl," InuYasha said,"but close!"  
  
Takai pulled the car around a block from the bowl."Here we are, I hope you girls don't mind a bit of a hike?"  
  
"A hike?"the girls asked."Ya a hike."the guys said back.  
  
They jumped out of the car and headed up a trail into the woods. The guys held on to the girls arms so they didn't fall off the steep trail.After a couple of scratch marks and trips they reached there destanation.It was a peice of flat land that looked over the Hollywood Bowl.You were even able to her the orcasta playing there that night with all it's flashing lights.  
  
"It's beautiful."the girls exclaimed in wonder."Glad you like it the guys said back to them.  
  
Takai laid down four blankets for them to lay on.Jake and Jared come back from up the trail holding a pinic baskets and contaners filled with steaming coffe.They laid it on the fourth blanket and went off into the woods to get firewood.Sango and Miroku went off to the far side of the cliff to TALK for a while.Kagome and InuYasha did the same to the other side of the cliff,which left Naomi and Takai alone for a while.  
  
"I'm so happy that you took me here, it's so...beautiful." Naomi exclaimed. "It's no problem, really." he said lenning a bit closer to her that she could feel his breath on her face. She parted her mouth a waiting his kiss. He must have read her mind, because he leaned down and kissed her, his tounge exploreing her sweet tasting mouth. He ran his hands up her arm and rested it on her shoulder, pushing her closer to him. They pulled away when they heard the brothers coming back with the wood. By that time it seemed like everyone was coming back from the spots. All the couples sat down on there own blanket to enjoy the picnic and the music as they ate there food. 


	4. Chapter 4

Highschool Drama  
  
chapter 4  
  
After the meal,the guys lead us back out of the trail to the van were we all got in once again.We drove out of Hollywood and back to L.A.First we droped off the brothers, then Kagome,InuYasha and then Miroku.Naomi was going to spend the night and Sango's house. Takai pulled up the drive way of there house and turned off the engine.Naomi opened the door and got a fresh breeze of the smell of mango's that were lined up there walkway trailing to the door.Takai unlocked the door and let us in before himself.Sango made her way to the wall to turn on a lamp.I had to stand there for a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light,when they did, I gave Takai a short kiss then ran up the stairs to catch up with Sango.  
  
Sango was in her room changing into pj's,which was basicly was a big shirt and underwear.She throw me a shirt and turned on the t.v.  
  
"That was really nice of the guys to do that for us.It was really sweet,don't you think?"Naomi said.  
  
"Ya it really was."Sango said in a tired tone."Well I'm up for bed. Night."  
  
"Night."Naomi replied.They gathered into the bed and were asleep in no time.  
  
Naomi woke up to a muffled sound.I must not have been asleep very long since the t.v is still on.She heard the sound again and looked over to Sango who was still sound asleep. Naomi carefully sneaked out of the room.She stood in the dark hall when she heard it again from down stairs.She slowly walked down the stairs careful not to make a sound.When she got to the bottem floor she saw a dime light coming from the kitchen.She walked towrds it.When she was in front of the door she saw someone leaning over the stove. She steped on a peice of lose tile and it made a crack kinda sound.The person turned around to face Naomi.It was Takai with out a shirt. Takai switched on the light and walked a couple steps towards Naomi.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think anyone else was up."He said and turned back to the stove."Do you want some tea, it helps me sleep?"  
  
Naomi nodded her head and moved her way to the counter were she jumped on it to sit.Naomi noticed that Takai was checking her out.Then his stare moved to her bare thigh.Naomi always wore this when she slept over here and was around Takai,but this time it was different, it was akward. She pulled her shirt over her legs and moved to look at Takai who turned back to look at the stove.He walked over to the cabinet and got two mugs.He poured tea into both of them and handed one to her.  
  
"Thanks,"she said taking a sip from the mug.He nodded at her and took a sip from his own."Is something wrong?"Naomi asked putting down the mug. Takai put his mug down and just stared at her for what seemed like eternity. He moved to were he was standing inbetween her legs.He moved his face close to hers and kissed her.She could fell the tip of his tongue on hers.She grab his waist and pulled him closer to her.She could feel his heat coming up from his bare chest.He moved his hands up her thighs to grab her waist. Naomi broke off the kiss and just smiled at him.He picked her up off the counter and set her on the floor.She gave him one more short kiss and ran out of the kitchen up to Sango's bedroom,were she was still asleep.Naomi climbed back in bed.She waited to hear Takai climb up the stairs before she driffed to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Highschool Drama  
  
chapter 5  
  
Naomi awoke the next morning with a start.She didn't even realize that Sango wasn't even in the room with her. She got dressed,combed her hair and brushed her teeth in minutes. She was wearing a blue tangtop and hip hugger jeans. She ran down stairs to the smell of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!"Sango teased."Ya good morning sunshine."Takai restated.  
  
"Well it is a good morning,and it was a good night too."Naomi smiled as she looked at Takai who seemed a little blushed.  
  
"Ya,okay.So what do you girls want to eat for breakfast?"Takai questioned."Eggs,bacon, and two pancakes" Sango said.  
  
"I wish I could eat as much as you and still stay skinny."Naomi exclaimed."Your perfect."Takai turned to look at her.  
  
"We'll you guys be getting a room or will I have to listen to this all day."Sango emposed.Takai turned his head to glare at her.She just smiled back.  
  
"And what will you have Naomi?"Takai asked."Just two pancakes please,some of us need to contain a figure."She said eyeing Sango who just seemed to smile back.Takai gave them there food and sat down to eat his own.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?"Sango asked."I think we should go to the beach,it might be fun."Naomi responded.  
  
Naomi called all the group of friends and told them to meet them at Collins house.A hour later the doorbell rang and Sango came running down from her room in a pink bikini. She opened the door and all the friends came inside.Naomi came running down the stairs a couple minutes later wearing a white bikini with pink flowers on it.They all went down the walkway to Takai's car. They all squezed in and went on there way to the beach. When they arived there about fourty-five minutes later they unloaded the car and set it up in the sand.Naomi handed the sunscreen to Takai to put it on her back.He puored some in his hands and started to rub her back in circles.They laid on the beach enjoying the sun on there faces,just talking. 


End file.
